


La Tua Anima

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna tritt Enma gegenüber und wird sich der Veränderung des Anderen gewiss. Dies ist Zeugnis seiner Gedanken und Empfindungen, seiner unglaubliche Hilflosigkeit in dieser Situation. || Spoiler zu Chapter 328 | 2700 (Tsuna/Enma) ganz leicht angedeutet(?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Tua Anima

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt nach Chapter 328.

Ich trat dir gegenüber und erkannte dich nicht wieder. Das war nicht der schwach wirkende Junge, den ich vor langer Zeit kennen gelernt zu haben schien. Du warst nie schwach gewesen, soviel war mir klar, doch die Veränderung, die mit und in dir vorgegangen sein musste war so gravierend, dass mir der bloße Anblick deiner Person Tränen in die Augen trieb. Dein Name blieb mir im Hals stecken, denn obwohl du in keiner Weise mehr zu sein schienst, wie ich dich in Erinnerung hatte, war doch nicht zu leugnen, dass dies du warst. Kozato Enma, Simon Decimo, Boss einer unglücksgepeinigten Famiglia, deren Schicksal sich auf dich übertragen hatte.

Diese Erscheinung vor mir warst du und doch warst du es nicht. Der Enma, der nun vor mir stand, erinnerte mich an eine Kreatur aus einem Horrorfilm, einen Bösewicht aus einem genialen Blockbuster. Die Augen blitzten mit gemeinen Blicken zwischen wirren Haarsträhnen hervor, das Gesicht insgesamt zu einer Fratze verzerrt, die Körperhaltung verkrampft und doch irgendwie mächtig. Man konnte dir deine unbändige Wut ansehen und wäre ich nicht überzeugt gewesen, dich um jeden Preis zu retten, hätte ich in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich bereits all meinen Mut und meine guten Vorsätze über Bord geworfen und wäre geflüchtet.

Zu verhindern war ein leichtes Zittern meiner Hände nicht, doch ich zwang mich, dir ins Gesicht zu sehen und nicht zu schwanken, meiner Überzeugung keine Zeit zu geben, sich in Nichts aufzulösen. Ich vermied es, hinter mich zu blicken. Es bedurfte keiner visuellen Überzeugung, ich konnte die Anwesenheit meiner Guardians, die sich hinter mir aufgereiht hatten, spüren.

 

Wir hatten noch keinen Weg gefunden, die Inhaftierten aus dem Vendicare Gefängnis zu befreien und würden diesen Teil unseres Versprechens erst einlösen können, wenn wir dich gerettet hatten. Doch wir hatten es geschafft, Chrome aus Daemon Spades Einfluss zu reißen und obwohl sie noch benommen schien und sich ihres Verhaltens unter seiner Illusion schämte, hatte sie sich geweigert, dem fernzubleiben, was nun folgen mochte.

Ich hatte auch Lambo aus dieser Konfrontation heraushalten wollen, doch wie bereits so viele Male zuvor ließen sich bestimmte Dinge einfach nicht verhindern und obwohl Gokudera und ich versucht hatten, den jüngsten Guardian mit Süßigkeiten und Besuchen im Zoo, Kino und Freizeitpark zu bestechen hatte er sich ebenso wenig wie Chrome davon abhalten lassen, uns zu dir zu folgen.

Es war mir nicht recht, meine Freunde in Gefahr zu bringen und noch weniger behagte es mir, dir deine Niederlage aufzuzeigen. Du hattest all deine Guardians, deine Freunde, deine Famiglia im Kampf gegen uns verloren. Doch auch wir hatten einen Verlust zu beklagen, den wir so schnell wie möglich wieder rückgängig machen mussten. Ryohei fehlte in unseren Reihen und ich war fest entschlossen sowohl ihn, als auch alle deine Guardians aus den Klauen der Vendicare zu retten, sobald es mir möglich war.

 

Mir war jedoch nur zu bewusst, dass du überhaupt nicht gerettet werden wolltest. Nicht einmal der Meinung warst, dass du Rettung bedurftest. Du warst überzeugt, das Richtige zu tun, indem du dich gegen uns stelltest. Dir ging es nicht mehr darum, die Wahrheit aufzuklären, sondern nur noch um bloße Rache. Die momentane Situation war ausgelöst worden durch ein uraltes Missverständnis, das ich selbst noch nicht einmal in vollstem Ausmaß nachvollziehen konnte, und hatte wie eine Lawine, wie fallende Dominosteine, wie ein reißender Strom, immer mehr an Kraft und Dramatik gewonnen. Wir hatten uns verstrickt in dem Chaos aus Verrat, Zerwürfnissen, Fehlentscheidungen und Verlust.

Und während ich auf die Unterstützung meiner Guardians hatte zählen könnten, die mir zur Seite standen und für mich da waren - wenn auch diese Hilfe manchmal auf sehr gewöhnungsbedürftigen, ja unnatürlich erscheinenden Wegen zu kommen schien – hattest du zusehen müssen, wie dir die Mitglieder deiner Famiglia Einer nach dem Anderen zuerst von uns und dann von den Vendice genommen wurden.

Es war nie mein Wunsch gewesen, dich zu verletzen – Natsu, der meine Gefühle widerspiegelte wie eine direkte Inkarnation meiner Seele, hatte dies von Anfang an gewusst und sich strikt geweigert, gegen dich zu kämpfen – und es tat mir unglaublich weh, dich nun so zu sehen. Ich war schweren Herzens in diesen Kampf gezogen, zögerlich, nicht gewillt, Opfer zu bringen.

Was war passiert, Enma? Was war mit dem verletzlichen Jungen geschehen, den ich damals kennen gelernt hatte? Existierte er noch? War er irgendwie da drin in dir, der tollpatschige, ewig deprimierte, verunsicherte Boss einer zerrütteten Mafia Familie, der mir in so vielen Aspekten seiner Persönlichkeit zu ähneln schien?

 

Es war als hätten wir beide schon so lange ein Doppelleben geführt. Zerrissen zwischen unseren Persönlichkeiten, der Geschichte der Welt, in die wir hineingeworfen worden waren, vorbereitet auf nichts. All das hatte zermürbend auf mich gewirkt und mich doch irgendwie gestärkt und nun stellte sich mir die Frage, ob es bei dir auch so gewesen war. Hattest du die selbe Verzweiflung verspürt wie ich, wenn du nicht mehr wusstest, ob dies das Leben war, das du führen solltest? War deine Panik vergleichbar gewesen mit meiner, wenn dir bewusst wurde, dass du die Leben deiner Freunde aufs Spiel setzte, mit dem was du zu entscheiden hattest? Warst du genauso unsicher gewesen, ob das, was tu tatst, das Richtige war?

 

Obwohl deine Erscheinung sich so unglaublich verändert hatte, warst du doch immer noch der alte Enma, das sagte mir mein Gefühl. Ich konnte verstehen, wodurch diese Veränderung ausgelöst worden war. Dein Hass auf uns war, mit jedem deiner Guardians, der verschwunden war, mehr gewachsen, hatte sich aufgestaut als unbändige, hilflose Wut, die uns nun als geballte Verbitterung und rachsüchtiger Zorn entgegenschlug.

Ich stand dir gegenüber und brachte kein Wort heraus, dein Anblick ließ meine Sinne nicht los, vereinnahmte meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit für sich. Die Fähigkeit zu sprechen oder gar mich zu bewegen schien mir abhanden gekommen zu sein und ich konnte die fragenden, nervösen Blicke meiner Freunde in meinem Rücken fühlen. Sie warteten darauf, dass ich begann, was auch immer ich beginnen sollte. Ein Gespräch, einen Disput, vielleicht sollte ich dir etwas an den Kopf werfen oder versuchen, in ruhiger Weise mit dir zu reden. Ein Kampf wäre in meinen Augen sinnlos, doch selbst das wäre als Tat anzusehen gewesen. Dieses bewegungslose Herumstehen zehrte an den Nerven, doch ich war nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas anderes zu tun als dich anzustarren und den Gedanken zu folgen, die in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit durch mein Bewusstsein, meinen Kopf rasten.

Wie war es soweit gekommen? Was ging in deinem Kopf vor? War deine Psyche so überlastet, dass sie zusammengebrochen war und dem Bösen in die Platz gemacht hatte? Hattest du dich aufgegeben und uns nun voller Groll erwartet, um deine Freunde rächen zu können? Dein Gesicht verriet nichts über deine Gedanken und doch sagte es so viel aus. Eine Aura aus purem Hass umgab dich, doch irgendwo glaubte ich, dort auch Verzweiflung Schmerz zu spüren. Nicht verwunderlich, wenn ich bedachte, was dir geschehen war. Und immer wieder tauchte in meinem Kopf die Frage nach dem Warum auf, die ich einfach nicht zu beantworten wusste.

 

Du hattest dich genauso wenig bewegt wie ich, standest mit böse funkelndem Blick da, der sich fast schon anmaßte, wahnsinnig zu wirken, und fixiertest mich. Vielleicht war es dein Blick, der mich so gefangen nahm, mich paralysierte und mir jegliche Gelegenheit nahm, mich zu artikulieren. Dein gesamtes Auftreten hatte sich erneut zum hundertachtzig Grad gewendet. Zuerst warst du von dem stillen, unfähig erscheinenden Jungen zum irgendwie schon charismatischen, überzeugenden jungen Mann geworden und nun war deine Ausstrahlung dunkel wie nie zuvor, mörderisch, hasserfüllt.

Als ich dich kennen gelernt hatte, warst du leicht zu verunsichern gewesen, oft schlecht gelaunt, wortkarg, fast schon dauerhaft deprimiert, ja depressiv erschienen. Doch das hier, war etwas komplett anderes. Es war nicht durch und durch böse, und trotzdem hatte ich noch nie so etwas Boshaftes, Fieses gespürt.

 

Ich hatte Angst, vor dir, um dich. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Noch immer war ich davon überzeugt und bereit, dich zu retten, dir zu beweisen, dass wir nicht verfeindet sein mussten, dass wir die Freundschaft, die sich zu Beginn zwischen uns zu entwickeln begonnen hatte, vertiefen konnten. All das, was zwischen uns geschehen war, konnte nicht rückgängig gemacht werden, doch wir konnten gemeinsam nach Lösungen suchen. Wir konnten die Geschichte, die sich zwischen den ersten Generationen unserer Familien ereignet hatte, aufrollen – auch wenn mir inzwischen klar war, dass Daemon der Drahtzieher hinter der ganzen Sache gewesen war. Von Anfang an war ich mir sicher gewesen, dass Giotto, der Vongola Primo, nichts damit hatte zu tun haben können.

Doch meine Angst war so dominant, sie beherrschte mich. Es war nicht unbedingt die Angst davor, dass du mich angreifen könntest, ich wusste, dass ich nicht schwach war, dass unsere Fähigkeiten sich beinahe ausglichen. Natürlich war sie da. Ich war noch nie furchtlos in einen Kampf gegangen, selbst Diskussionen lösten oft Panik in mir aus. Doch diesmal war es eher die Furcht davor, dir weh zu tun, den Schmerz in deinen Augen deutlich zu sehen. Du, gerade du, hattest es nicht verdient noch mehr leiden zu müssen. Die Schwierigkeit war nur, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich dir helfen sollte. 

Wie half man jemandem, der kaum noch zu erreichen war mir Worten? Wie half man jemandem, den man um jeden Preis vor Leid bewahren wollte? Wie konnte ich dir helfen?

 

So oft und so lang hatte ich in letzter Zeit hatte ich darüber nachgedacht und bisher war mir einfach keine Lösung, kein Weg eingefallen, durch den ich dich retten konnte. Immer wieder hatte ich meine unsicheren Gedanken abgetan, mir gesagt, dass es schon funktionieren würde, dass wir das irgendwie schaffen würden. Und nun war es soweit und ich war gefangen von dir, deinem Blick, deiner Präsenz und nicht imstande, auch nur das Geringste zu unternehmen, zu reden, dir zu helfen. 

Wohin war nun mein ganzer Elan verschwunden? Oder war er immer noch da, irgendwo, und nur nicht imstande, mir genug Kraft zu geben, um mich von deinem so verschreckenden und doch irgendwie anziehenden Anblick loszureißen?

Ich wusste, dass ich wahrscheinlich schon viel zu lange bewegungslos hier stand und dich einfach nur anstarrte, dass es vollkommen unangemessen schien. Doch ich konnte mich nicht einmal umdrehen, um meine Freunde entschuldigend anzusehen. Es schien sich allerdings auch niemand zu trauen, mich anzusprechen oder mir einen Schubser zu geben, der mich auf dich zugehen lassen würde, obwohl ich dies von Hibari schon fast erwartet hätte.

Waren meine Guardians auch so ohnmächtig gegenüber deiner Präsenz? Verspürten sie in eben diesem Moment das Selbe wie ich, oder warteten sie wirklich nur auf eine Reaktion von mir?

 

Deine Augen bewegten sich, musterten mich, von Kopf bis Fuß. Das Gefühl, durchschaubar zu sein, überfiel mich und ich konnte mich dem Gedanken nicht verwehren, dass dem wohl wirklich so war. Inzwischen musstest du jede Gefühlsregung analysiert haben, die sich auf meinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Ich hatte schon oft zu hören bekommen, dass man mir meine Gedanken von der Stirn ablesen konnte, als wäre ich ein offenes Buch. Das war nicht verwunderlich, wenn auch verschreckend. Ich war impulsiv, ja emotional, und das ließ sich nicht einfach verbergen.

Ging es dir genauso? War momentan dein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt und zu zeigtest uns mit dieser dunklen Erscheinung den tiefsten Abgrund deiner Seele, in den noch nie jemand hatte blicken dürfen, den du immer sorgfältig unter Verschluss gehalten hattest? Brachen diese zurückgehaltenen Überreizungen nun aus dir hervor, einem Fluss gleich, der seinen Staudamm überwunden hatte?

 

Ich wusste nicht wie, aber ich wusste dass ich dich retten musste. Irgendetwas musste ich unternehmen, um deiner aufgestauten Wut, deinen Empfindungen ein Ventil zu geben, damit sie so wenig Unheil wie möglich anrichteten. Du warst derjenige, der vor all dem, gegen das wir kämpften, beschützt werden musste. Du schienst so verletzlich und doch warst du so unglaublich… bösartig in diesem Moment, dass ich mich fragte, wie ein einziger Mensch solche Gegensätze in sich vereinen konnte, ohne verrückt zu werden, zu platzen.

Doch ich glaubte nicht, dass du verrückt warst. Die Verzweiflung war da, und auch wenn Verzweiflung zu einer zerfressenen Psyche führen konnte, so wusste ich, dass du dort immer noch irgendwo warst. Der alte Enma, mein Enma.

 

Enma. Enma. Enma. Enma. Enma. Enma.

 

„Enma“

Dein Name kam über meine Lippen und der Bann war gebrochen. 

 

Ich sah, spürte, wie sich der Ausdruck in deinen Augen, deinem Gesicht, veränderte und plötzlich wusste ich, was zu tun war.


End file.
